


PFBA Wrap-up Barbecue

by kirbymanx



Series: Puyo Final Boss Anthology [7]
Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Barbecue, But mostly fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: You read them all (I assume anyway)… You unlocked the final story. The stars of the “Puyo Final Boss Anthology” chatting it up at the Dark Prince’s Barbecue. Part 7 and the final part of my "Puyo Final Boss Anthology"





	PFBA Wrap-up Barbecue

“Welcome ladies, gentleman, Ecolo and that cat shaped shadow familiar that always invites himself, TO MY BARBECUE!!” The Dark Prince hammed up at his one of castle gardens.

Ecolo was regrettably there, though he has been lower key than usual. He’s lost in thought when not jabbering.

The Strange Klug was present lying in a hammock reading a book, maybe getting up to get some meat.

Poppi was there, though no one knew him or what he was in some cases or why he’s here. Really secretive. They like him mostly so they let him freeload on this BBQ.

Doppelganger Arle and the Dark Prince are far from on friendly terms, but the hatred was mostly one-sided on the former’s part. Not like the Prince doesn’t have a beef with her, using his body to kill the other half of Doppel’s soul. Heck! Her trying to kill Arle would put anyone on his ‘to kill’ list.

But they have a truce now, but Doppel doesn’t have to like it. He called her a doppelgänger still, the least he could do is call her Arle. When she brought it up he says something along the lines of _Not until you agree to merge with Arle_. And possibly worse of all she couldn’t use her appearance to trick the Dark Prince to give her more meat.

Rafisol was there, she’s near people she regrettably(?) owes her existence to. She does like the company of these people here. They’re like her, really powerful with dark powers. But they’re not really evil. Judge’s still out on the bookworm with the demon behind him and the shadow, but they were friendly enough. She let a smile escape on her permafrown.

And of course the host: THE DARK PRINCE!

He’s back to doing his usual shtick.

Here’s how their day went:

“The prophesied hero?” Rafisol reacted to seeing Doppel. “I didn’t you were a final boss.”

“I don’t know you…” She replied blunt with a hint of anger.

“She’s a different Arle, we call her _Doppelganger Arle_.”

“Shut up Satan! Nobody asked you, you **_freaking_ ** screw up!”

The Prince shut his mouth, back to grilling.

“Sorry that you had to see that.” Doppel turned back to Rafisol’s neutral looking face. Stretching out her hand. “The name’s Arle.”

Rafisol shook her hand. “Are you a dark manifestation of someone’s most positive trait as well?”

_“I’m not a doppelgänger!”_

They could vaguely hear Ecolo chiming in. “I didn’t do it!”

“Sorry. It’s just that you look like her.” Rafisol continued.

“She is the doppelgänger.” Doppel folded her arms.

“Sorry. I’m a doppelgänger as well, a different type it would seem. I think I know how you feel.”

“You don’t.” You could hear the venom pouring out of the moment.

“Meow!” Popoi intervened. “Now, now kitties.” He took a page of his teacher friend. “Calm meown, there’s no need for fighting here. Take a deep breath, start from scratch, keep talking about banal things, talk about your favorite boy band or whatever sorta-teens are into.”

Doppel didn’t like it but did as told, Rafisol did too. She took it a bit hard, even if Popoi was tonally less harsh to her.

“Hi, I’m Arle.”   
“Rafisol.”   
“I like your getup.”   
“Thanks?… Uh… I like your red eyes.”

Arle sinisterly chuckled the well meaning compliment off, looking aside to dagger the Dark Prince. She would’ve laughed sinisterly even if she wasn’t inadvertently insulted.

“Nyeow just don’t kill each other.” The cat floated past them.

“Okay scary cat demon.”

“Nya.” He saluted playfully deadpan, not looking back. He’s interested in the bookworm over there.

“So stranger, what’re you reading?” Popoi nicely asked, looming over the body’s shoulder, through the demon’s red looming presence.

The demon possessed boy would’ve daggered the cat if he wasn’t at a good part. “What are doing here, Popoi?”

“Nya! How… I’m not Popoi.” He said in a hushed tone.

“You can’t fool me.”

“Looks like mew don’t care Mr. _Trinidad_. Oops did I say that outmeowd?” The familiar put his paw on his mouth saying something really insincere.

“How!” He got his eyes off of his book from the surprise.

“Nya~. I have my secrets, you have yours. I just know~”

* * *

“Wahey there, no-love-girl.” Ecolo for once showed some restraint, he backtracked on that tasteless comment. “Sorry. I mean, Rafisol. How’s life been treating ya? ★”

Rafisol took a moment to respond. She was looking down the eyes of the one who’s responsible for her existence. She’s bound to like him as much as she likes herself. “I’m good. Want a pizza baguette?”

Ecolo looked at the held out food for a minute. “Sure.” He swiped it and swallow it whole.

“Um… It wasn’t warm…”   
“Eh?”   
“It needed some time on the barbecue.”   
“Oh. Sorry ‘bout that. If it helps, it sure tasted great! ★”   
“A-A-Are you… How?”   
“My taste buds constantly change.”

He shrugged.

* * *

The Dark Prince did not feel comfortable being near Doppel. And Doppel knew it. But Doppel also knew he was all powerful. Doppel was powerful too, but she wouldn’t be able to win in anything but Puyo against the Prince.

Having a canyon of a grudge against him can hurt her as much as she has hurt him. He could just _poof_ end her on the spot. Letting her soul adrift. Or perhaps safe keep… Sicko.

She had to be careful with her attitude towards him.

“Here’s your burger, Doppe-”

“Don’t call me that, you useless sack of trite! You of all People should know that I’m Arle. I hope you choke painfully.” She said in a very no-nonsense grutaral growl. Clenched her fist with fire and a malicious grin.

Those previous paragraphs above were not Doppel’s thought process. Being alone for so long made her forget how basic reasoning worked for the most part. Luckily the one she’s threatening has a soft spot for her and legitimately feels sorry for his screw up.

“I told you I’m sorry, Doppel.”

The flame grew bigger.

“But threaten all you like. Your name will be _Doppel_ until you’re more like you used to be for Arly’s sake. And just accept your new name. After all, that nickname is all you have to co-exist with Arly.” That’s half true, it didn’t apply to Primp and Suzuran but Doppel doesn’t need to know that.

“Arly, Arly it’s always Arle with you!” She growled an angry kid.

“You’re one to talk. It’s a miracle you’re still alive thanks to your single mindedness.”

“I wouldn’t be like this if it weren’t for screwing me! I’d have my normal colors! That phony should stop existing! Everythin-”

**_*CRACK!*_ **

For a split second thunder struck from behind the Prince. Making him appear as a silhouette with red eyes to Doppel for a second. Shocking her out of her rant.

“Look, young lady, there’s no easy answer to this until you stop being so single-minded! It’s my fault I know. I try to help, but you won’t accept it. If my soul was split into two you’d make the same mistake too. **Am. I. Clear?** ” This was a side of Dark Prince Doppel hasn’t seen in a while. She forgot how menacing he could be. If she was wise she would shut up.

“BUT!”   
“No buts! You’re on house arrest after we’re done here!”   
“Y-You can’t do that!”   
“Yes, I can. Wanna go  _ now _ ?”   
“No…”   
“Good, now eat your burger, it’s getting cold.”   
“Look, if I can’t end her, can I least have Carby? The real one?”

The underworld’s ruler gulped. Suddenly he had a hard time breathing. “…If you behave yourself and go get help I’ll consider it.” He can’t promise an exact replica. He has to be a little imperfect, for it to exist.

Doppel nodded, sad she was lucid enough to get the subtext, she sat in the corner.

Dark Prince smelled something burning. “Oh blast it. Hey demon boy!”

He got Strange Klug’s attention. “Hm?”

“Come over here.”

The boy groaned. Bookmark where he was.

* * *

“Soooo, eeeeehm. What _are_ you?” Ecolo asked to Popoi.

“What _are_ you?” Popoi bounced back, tongue-in-cheek.

“Space-time traveler. What _are_ you?”

“Nya! I know that already. What is your species?”

“Dunno. ★ What _are_ you?”

“A shadow.”

“Huh, don’t think I ever met a shadow before, Imma possessing you.” Ecolo flew inside of the cat.

Nothing happened. Ecolo kept flying through while Popoi crossed his front legs.

Ecolo pouted. “Well if I can’t be you I’ll mock you instead.” Ecolo morphed himself into black shadow version of this shadow. “Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeoweowmeowm-”

Popoi floated away. He needed a moment, to remember what not feeling annoyed felt like.

“What are you doing?” Doppel walked up to Ecolo.

“The pleasures of life. Nothing you wouldn’t understand. Unless you let me possess you~ I know I'll enjoy myself ★.”

“Not if I possess you first!”

*One dual possession attempt later*

“Ow! My head!”   
“Owie ouch!”

They bumped against each other’s head and went their separate ways.

“Are mew alright?” Popoi asked for Doppel’s for safety.

“I am.” The girl held her head, one eyelid closed from the pain.

“Are you often in danger like that, meow?”

“Like that? No. Danger? Yes. Though not as of late…”

“Want me to protect you?”

Doppel sinisterly chuckled the cat’s offer of in a well-meaning way. “What are you some kinda guardian angel? And no, if anything you should protect everyone from me.”

Later, when Doppel in anger assaulted the Dark Prince, again, Popoi couldn’t agree more. She did a four-digit number on him.

* * *

“Ah, Rafisol. Almost forgot to bring it up, how’ve you been?”

Rafisol felt almost the same way the Dark Prince as she did Ecolo. But she was more inclined to like him, after all: he is the reason she still exists.

“I’ve been well, I opened up a bakery.”   
“What.”   
“You sound disappointed.”   
“No, just surprised. I was expecting you’d use your dark powers try and help like many before.”   
“No, just baking. It’s fun.”   
“You were the one who brought the buns, right?”   
“I did. Like them?”   
“They’re splendid~”

Rafisol loved the praise.

* * *

And then they bid each other adieu. Leaving in mostly good moods. Happy that all final bosses were or big bads were included.

Ex and Tee sneezed while Dark Arle (don’t ask), Carbuncle and Rulue kept staring intensely jealous over the garden’s fence.

**Author's Note:**

> I scrapped a conversation between DP and S.Klug. DP knew his family.
> 
> Also scrapped DP and Popoi. Dark Prince and Prince of Darkness debate they probably held before already.
> 
> It annoys me if I want to shorten his title I have to use DP. Same way I call Dixie Kong a lot: Dix.
> 
> And for my amusement, my perception of the reception of the anthology.
> 
> ¿Ecolo Remembers?: Don’t think anyone cared about this one, probably found it very confusing. That’s all there is to the story, all the clues are there.
> 
> Strange Klug’s Job Interviews: People liked it, personally I don’t it that much aside from the ending. I did have a good laugh writing it.
> 
> Popoi’s Confession: My purrrrsonal (Ha!) favorite (on a side note my spell check recognized ‘Purrsonal’ as a word). I liked that people liked the twist, didn’t expect S.Klug did ya? I wished this one was a bit more liked, but whatever. I can’t control what you like. Don’t go to back fav/kudo it. 
> 
> Doesn’t surprise me there no word on my headcanon name for him (if you recognize it). But glad Harmony did for Accord. Glad you liked the name enough to ask me to use it, TheBlackKid. Whether you actually liked it or felt it fit into your story. Appreciate it nonetheless.
> 
> Doppel’s Contempt and its Boiling Point: Not much word on it. I do get why.
> 
> Rafisol’s Turn for the Best: Not too much to say, people liked it.
> 
> The Dark Prince’s Day of Mourning: “Crikey! Almost 24 hours up on Ao3 and 8 hits and 5 Kudos [on Ao3, (duh!)] (now 6 Kudos and 21 hits, still pretty good) while the other are around 2 kudos no matter how many hits.” What did I do? That story wrote itself. I was writing down notes on my phone to remember it for tomorrow, the next thing it was basically done before Rafisol’s.
> 
> PFBA Wrap-up Barbecue: A groundbreaking story that flies in the face of what anthology means. It made me the first female president of the Reunited Provinces of North America as punishment. Despite not being American or a woman nor a person with a different gender identity than my biological gender. *Shrugs* At least I can force the amendments, specifically the 8th.
> 
> The next four chapters: Anywhere in between. 
> 
> Wait… Did you read that right? Whenever I feel like working on them. I’m affectionately calling them the “Puyo Final Boss Anthology DLC” starring two almost final bosses plus two I previously didn’t count.
> 
> And I’m leaving Tee out of this… He’s boring. 
> 
> Should I make it six chapters? A Mean Bean Ghost Trapping DLC Avalanching Machine? You tell me!


End file.
